The adventures of Cortney the dragon book 1: code lyoko
by gardian dragon 2.0
Summary: when Cortney's brother Tricky accidently activates the teleporter, they get transported to another world. can they help the people in this world from Cortney's old enemy, or be trapped in this new dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**THE ADVENTURES OF CORTNEY THE DRAGON BOOK 1: CODE LYOKO **

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO EARTH **

**Cortney's pov **

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO OR KINGDOM HEARTS JUST MY O.C'S CORTNEY AND TRICKY.**

"Tricky wait." I yelled as I tried to stop my brother from activating the teleporter. But it was too late he pressed the button and the portalopened. "Aaahhh" I yelled as we were pulled into the portal and teleported to who knows where. **I **almost blacked out as I landed on something soft and … warm? "Get off!" Tricky said "oops sorry." I said as I crawled off from him "where are we?" He asked "how should I know, come on let's look around." I said, as I took in our surroundings it seems we were in a forest, but I could see a building in the distance. I could tell that the teleportation did a number on Tricky for his legs started to wobble when he walked. "You want me to carry you." I asked sarcastically "oh ha ha very funny, no I do not." He answered angrily. I laughed as we started to walk to the building. I gasped as we stared at the two story building "Tricky I don't think were in the dragon realms anymore." I said as I looked at the other buildings, there was a shed on the left and a long green building on the right. "You have a human disguise right," I asked? "yeah why." He asked "because something tells me we aren't the only species here." I said as I saw what looked to be a hairless ape. "What is that thing, a mutant ape hybrid?!" he asked in disgust "it's a human." I said shocked, I growled as I saw it trip another human and laughed. "And a mean one at that." Tricky said "oh yeah, I forgot that you never seen a human." I said "so if there are humans here, than we must be on earth." Tricky said in a shocked voice "bingo, now come on put on your disguise and follow me, we need to find out where on earth we are." I said, when he activated it he had on a black shirt, torn blue jeans, a green spiked jacket, blue hair with three spikes on each side, blue eyes, and blackcombat boots. "So what do you think?" He asked as he showed off his new look."I think you're still my same dorky little brother." I said with a laugh "hey!" he said, I laughed as I activated my human disguise. I had shoulder length curly blond hair, emerald green eyes, a green shirt with a black leather jacket, camo-style skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes. "Alright let's go." I said as we stepped out of the bushes, we searched around to find out that this was a campus, so I decided we take a look at the principal's office. I knock on the door and heard someone say 'come in' we stepped inside to see a middle aged man with a brown jacket. "You must be the new students." He said "um sir may I ask where we are?" I asked "you don't know?" he said in a confused tone we shook are heads in response. "Why you're in Paris France, at Kadic Academy." He said "Paris!" me and Tricky said in sync "what are your names again?" he asked "I'm Cortney and this is my brother Tricky." I said "what's your last name." he asked "Drago." Tricky said, saved by my brother. "I see, well seeing as how there's one room left I'll let you share this room, seeing that your related I'll accept it, I'm Mr. Delmas by the way." Mr. Delmas said "thank you sir." I said as he gave us the keys to our room and the schedule. We walked in the room and took in our surroundings there was a bunk bed on the left, and a desk and computer with a dresser on the right. "I call top bunk." Tricky said as he shot up in the bed, I rolled my eyes as I sat on the bottom bunk. "Good night bro." I said as I covered myself up "night sis" he said, I looked out the window wondering how we would get back, as I fell asleep.

A.N THERES CHAPTER ONE HOPE YOU LIKED IT LEAVE SOME REVEUWS OKAY.


	2. first day

CHAPTER 2: FIRST DAY

Cortney's pov

A.N THE ATALIZISED WORDS WILL BE TRICKY ON THE PHONE. OH BY THE WAY I DON'T OWN CL OR KH OK.

It was my first day at Kadic academy; I thought how I could possibly get home as I walked in to class. "Ah Miss Drago, class this is Cortney she is a transfer student from… where did you say you were from?" the teacher asked "America." I said "yes well have a sit next to Ulrich Stern over there." She said. I looked at the boy he had brown hair, brown eyes, a green shirt, green pants, and a dark green jacket. I sat down next to him and class started, a few minuets after class started I felt a shock from the back of my head. Visions flashed thru my mind, I saw Ulrich and four others in the park and a strange target shaped symbol. When they stopped I stood up and asked "can I go to the infirmary please." I looked to my side at Ulrich because he said the same thing as me, the teacher, who I guessed was Ms. Hertz, looked at us then shooed us away. I walked out of class with Ulrich, but when I turned around to ask what was wrong he wasn't there. Another vision flashed thru my mind I saw an old abandoned factory and strange looking tubes in the middle of a room. "Alright that's it I'm calling Tricky." I mumbled to myself as I dialed his number. "_Hello"_ he whispered, [must be in class] I thought "Tricky meet me in the park hurry it's an emergency." I said "_what, Cortney are you crazy how am I going to get out of class say that I got to go to the infirmary?!" _he asked sarcastically."yes." I answered _"but…" _I didn't give him time to answer for I had hung up on him. I then snuck out to the school yard then ran straight to the park I saw Ulrich but he wasn't alone so I hid in the bushes. I peeked my head out slightly so I could hear in on their conversation "alright Jeremy what have we got." I looked at the boy who said it, he had blond spiky hair with a purple splotch in the middle, and he had a purple jacket, purple pants and purple shoes. The boy called Jeremy said, "X.A.N.A has activated a tower in the ice sector". The group nodded in response and they went down the manhole into the sewers. "It's about time Tricky." I said as he crawled into the bush I was hiding in "what did I miss?" he asked. "They mentioned something about a guy called X.A.N.A, who activated towers, and different sectors." I answered "what the heck is that about?!" he said "I wish I knew….but it sounds familiar." I said "how so." Tricky asked "I don't know maybe I wasn't paying attention to the elders last time." I said rubbing my head "you, not listen to the elders yeah sure." He said with a laugh "oh shut up Tricky!" I said as I walked out of the bushes. I turned off my human disguise and went down the manhole before Tricky stopped me. "Where are you going?" he asked "I'm going to the factory that I saw in my vision, I remember now, those kids I saw in my vision they're the ones we need to protect." I said "wait those kids…man our lives get weirder and weirder by the second." He said "I know right, now come on lets go." I said as I went down the manhole into the sewers. We walked through the sewers trying to pick up the groups scent; Tricky sniffed the air "that way." He said before taking off we ran down the sewers till we reached a ladder that led us to the factory. I peeked my head out of the sewers to find the group at the factory entrance I crawled out and studied them. There was a boy with blond hair, little round glasses, and he wore a blue turtle neck shirt and khakis pants his name then popped in my head, Jeremy. There also was a girl with black hair in fact everything was black, black shirt, black pants, and black combat boots her name then popped in my head, Yumi. The rest of the group's names popped in my head, Odd and Aelita. "Alright it's time to go Tricky." I said as my brother climbed out of the sewers "then let's go." He said we walked up to the group as I said "well fancy meeting you here." The group looked at us with either shocked or confused looks "what never seen dragon before and besides didn't anybody tell you it's impolite to stare." I said "wait that voice Cortney is that you?" Ulrich asked "ding ding we have winner someone give the boy a prize." I said "you know this thing." Odd said "yeah she was in my class but she was human when I saw her." Ulrich said "I hope you don't mind me interrupting but who are you two?" Aelita asked me. "Oh sorry I'm Cortney and this is my brother Tricky." I said "you sure we can trust them they may have been made by X.A.N.A." Yumi whispered to Jeremy "I don't know but X.A.N.A couldn't have made them did you hear Cortney talk she is obviously a crackpot." Jeremy whispered back "you know I hear you right." I said they looked at us surprised "look I would love to continue this conversation but don't you think you should deactivate the tower on lyoko." I said

"How do you know about lyoko?" Ulrich said "now that's a long story so we'll tell you later." I said "well I think there right we need to get to the tower now." Jeremy said "and what do we do with them huh Einstein." Odd said "you'll take them with you." Jeremy said "WHAT!" the group yelled "oh yeah if you don't want us just ask." Tricky said I slapped the back of his head "don't make them angry." I said. "Don't hate the player hate the game." Tricky said that always was his motto. Yumi seemed to give me a look that seemed to say drop dead, I gulped as she turned and walked to the factory. Ulrich noticed and said "don't worry she gets like that when she's tired." He joked. We walked into the factory and went to the elevator Yumi was there waiting for us. She pressed the down button to the laboratory Jeremy walked out and started to type on the computer "you head down and I'll virtualize you." Jeremy said the group nodded and Yumi pressed the down button again. The doors opened and I saw the strange tubes I saw in my vision "Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi will go first okay." I heard Jeremy say "okay Jeremy." Aelita said after the others were virtualized it was our turn I walked in the scanner and the doors closed on me. I saw the inside light up as I heard Jeremy's voice "scanner Aelita scanner Tricky scanner Cortney, transfer Aelita transfer Tricky transfer Cortney, virtualization." Jeremy said as I felt a cool breeze rise thru the scanner and I was virtualized.

[A.N] THERE WE HAVE IT, CHAPTER 2 DONE. HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIUW.


	3. lyoko

CHAPTER 3: Lyoko

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO.

I opened my eyes to see I was 25 feet in the air; I fell to the ground and landed on all fours. I looked at the others to see their forms had changed, Yumi was a geisha ninja, Ulrich was a samurai, Odd was a purple cat, and Aelita…well she looked the same to me. I also noticed that my form had changed I was an albino wolf wearing a blue kimono, and had two katanas strapped to my back, with a belt that held five double-bladed sia. "Hey where's Tricky?" Odd asked. He got his question answered when Tricky fell on me, "seriously, really!" I yelled as I pushed him off of me. "He's fallen on you before?" Yumi asked "more than you think." I said dusting myself off. I looked at Tricky and noticed his form had changed to; he was a blue wolf, wearing a white t-shirt with a black cross on top, and black baggy pants with two silver shot guns strapped to his legs. "I do hate to interrupt, but you guys have a tower to deactivate, which is due north by the way." I heard Jeremy say. "Can you send us our vehicles Jeremy?" Ulrich asked "already on it." He said. I saw the three rides appear a one-wheeled bike, a hover board, and a… well I don't know how to describe the last one. Odd and Tricky got on the hover board, while Aelita and Yumi got on the overwing "hop on." Ulrich said as he left a spot for me on the bike. "You might want to hang on." He said before we sped off, I wrapped my arms around his waist; he looked down and smiled at me. I'm not sure if he noticed but I could feel myself blush "wait, X.A.N.A'S monsters are dead ahead." Jeremy warned. We came to a halt and saw five giant crab-like creatures approach us "Krabs." Yumi said "you go deactivate the tower me and Tricky will take them out." I said as I took out my katanas. "Ice daggers." I said as I threw one of my sia at the Krab, as it the target on its head it exploded "yeah." I said in victory. I saw Tricky jump up and shoot two bullets at a Krab making it exploded. "Sonic howl." He said as he landed on feet, he opened his mouth and a sonic blast struck two of the Krabs. "Let's finish it, fire sword." I said as I fused my katanas together, the sword burst into flames as I swung it, a wave of fire charged at the final Krab causing it to blow in a fiery explosion. "Come on we need to catch up to the others." I said, Tricky nodded and we were off, as we approached the tower I saw Aelita go into it. I looked at the tower; it looked like the scanners in the factory except it had black vines wrapped around the bottom and a red aura surrounding it. As Aelita walked out of tower I saw its aura turn from red to blue "deactivated the tower I see." Tricky said. "Actually it deactivated itself." Aelita said "what, why would X.A.N.A put up a fight if he was going to deactivate it himself?!" I said confused. "I wish I knew, but I don't see anything on the screen so come on back and we'll talk about it." Jeremy said

I was the last to be devirtualized I opened my eyes to see myself in Ulrich's arms. I blushed a bright red as I hopped out of his arms, Ulrich smiled, "come on the others are waiting for us." He said we walked into the elevator and went up the doors opened to the laboratory, "so what now?" Yumi asked. "well nothing happened here so I don't see why we need to return to the past." Jeremy said "what about them?" I heard Odd whisper "oh you still don't trust us even when we helped you on lyoko." I said "they showed great potential I think we can trust them." Ulrich said. The rest of the group nodded finally agreeing and we left the factory, I wasn't sure what the others thought but I knew they would get used to us real quick.

[A.N] OH LOOKS LIKE CORTNEY'S GOT A CRUSH, HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIUW.


	4. an old enemy returns

CHAPTER 4: AN OLD ENEMY RETURNS

Tricky's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO OR KINGDOM HEARTS.

"Ha, yeah right Odd, I bet you can't beat as many mega tanks me." I argued "I like to see you try Tricky." Odd said as he put his arms around his head. It's been three weeks since me and Cortney showed ourselves to the group and we have really grown on them especially Ulrich and Cortney and I know how Cortney feels, I smiled at the thought. "Hey earth to Tricky." Odd said snapping me out of my thoughts "sorry just thinking" I said as we walked up to me and Cortney's dorm room. "Shush, she might still be asleep." I said as I tiptoed into the room, I smiled I always enjoyed seeing her sleep but not as much as getting her up. "Cortney, Ulrich's dating Yumi." I whispered I guess it worked because as soon as I said it she shot up. "Huh… what, where." She said as she looked around the room. Me and Odd laughed "Tricky!" Cortney growled "run if you want to live." I said as I ran out of the room. "Wait for me!" Odd yelled as he ran out the door "get back here." I heard Cortney say. "Not going to happen sis." I laughed, "Stop!" Jeremy yelled I then came to a screeching halt "where's Cortney?" he asked. I saw Cortney stop beside me "what is it Einstein." She panted "there's something you need to see." He said as he took out his laptop. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the computer screen, I kneeled over her shoulder and watched the video I saw a black portal appear and man with spiky black hair, with a black and red jumpsuit. And by the on Cortney's face I knew this was the enemy, she handed the laptop back to Jeremy "Tricky call Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita and tell them to get to Jeremy's room, and make sure they don't leave." She said as she took off.

Cortney's pov

I ran towards the park with same thought of fear in my head, I just prayed I wasn't too late.

[A.N] I'M SURE YOU KNOW WHO THE VILLIAN IS NOW HUH, PLEASE REVIUW.


	5. till death do us part

CHAPTER 5: TILL DEATH DO US PART.

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CL OR KH.

"VANATIS!" I yelled, he turned and smiled that smile always made my blood boil. "It's about time you showed up I was getting board." He smiled; I deactivated my human disguise and got into my fighting stance. Vanatis summoned his keyblade and started to circle each other, I smirked "you know, I actually thought you learned your lesson, I mean the last we fought was in a hospital, but this time when I send you to the hospital you'll stay there." I said before I charged at him. Me and Vanatis clashed as we dodged each other's attacks "venom." I said before I spit out a ball of green acid, Vanatis dodged causing it to burn the grass "shadow strike." I said as my body turned to smoke and dived into the ground. I charged and sucker punched him making his body become covered in smoke suspending him in the air, "wings of justice." I said as I slammed my wings together pushing Vanatis back. I landed on the ground panting; I could feel my blood pressure rise, and my vision start to get blurry. "You must use the light in your heart to control the darkness in your soul before you can awaken the next spirit." I heard someone say before I blacked out.

I awoke to find myself in a white room "please tell me this isn't heaven." I said to myself. "Oh it isn't trust me if it was I'd be partying with Miley Cyrus." I heard someone say, I looked behind me to see a boy with spiky blond hair. "Ven." I cried as I hugged him "it's good to see you Cortney." He said as he hugged me back. "But… how… I thought that-that." I stammered "I am, Cortney… but I came to give this." He said as he gave me a white orb. As I held it, it started to form a blade the light around it exploded and I had my keyblade dragon's pride. I smiled "Ven, thank you." I said, his body started to glow I knew this would be the last I see him. "Ven wait!" I shouted "he looked back and smiled, he put his hand on my cheek "don't worry I'm always with you." He whispered. "I'll miss you." I said as started to cry, but knew he was in a better place as I felt myself being pulled back to sleep.

[A.N] THAT CHAPTER ALWAYS GETS ME, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON.


	6. dragon's pride

CHAPTER 6: DRAGON'S PRIDE

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO OR KINGDOM HEARTS.

I shot out of the bed and looked to see I was in the school infirmary, and I saw Ulrich in the chair asleep guess he wanted to keep an eye on me. I looked down to see I was in my human disguise; I knew it wasn't a dream when I saw a white orb appear in my hand and my keyblade started to form. The handle and base was

made of thorny green vines, and the blade had the four elemental dragons: fire, ice, electricity, and earth. The four elements created a purple sphere, and I could see a familiar purple dragon inside with its wings outstretched so the tip of the blade was an axe, and the keychain had my four beginning elements: poison, fear, wind, and shadow. I dematerialized my keyblade when I saw Ulrich awaken "morning sleeping beauty." I said "same to you." He said rubbing his eye. I laughed, but my smile faded as I felt the room vibrate "what-what's happening." I stammered "I don't know." Ulrich said as he fell out of the chair. I screamed as the glass window broke, I saw black creatures appear out of the floor and corner me and Ulrich. "What are those things?" Ulrich asked taking a step back "heartless." I said as I summoned my keyblade, I saw Ulrich take another step back "I'll explain later just find Yumi, Tricky and the others and head to our room where it's safe." I said. Ulrich nodded and ran out the door, the heartless lunged at me but I was able slice them in half with my keyblade, I ran out to the school yard to see Yumi and Aelita cornered by the heartless. I swiped my keyblade at the heartless causing them to dissolve into darkness "you two okay?" I asked "uh huh." They said, I looked back to see Vanatis walk up. "Cortney!" I heard Ulrich yell "Yumi Aelita get inside hurry." I said, they nodded and ran up to the others. I got into my fighting stance as Vanatis rose his keyblade at me "today you die reptile!"

[A.N] THE FINAL FIGHT IS NEXT, I CANT BELIVE THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END, BUT BE SURE TO READ THE NEXT BOOK, PLEASE REVIUW.


	7. keyblade showdown

CHAPTER 7: KEYBLADE SHOWDOWN

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CL OR KH.

Vanatis and I clashed blades, I growled as he started to push me down. "You can't beat me Cortney, I'm stronger than you." He said as he knocked me down, I gulped as he aim his blade at my throat "and now you'll die alone!" He yelled. "You know what Vanatis… you're really starting to PISS ME OFF!" I yelled as I knocked him back a few feet. "You're wrong Vanatis, I'm never alone." I said as stood up "my friends are my power, and I'm there's." I said, as I said those words I felt an aura of light surround me making sprout angel wings. I charged at Vanatis and knocked him back "light." I said as a ball of light fired from the tip of the blade. Vanatis started to pant, but smiled "sorry lizard, maybe next time." He said as vanished in the darkness I fell to my knees as the light aura disappeared from my body. "Cortney!" Ulrich yelled as he and the others ran to me "next time Vanatis, next time."

[A.N] YES ITS SHORT I KNOW THE original WAS DELETED BY EXSIDENT AND I WASN'T WRITING AGAIN BUT PLEASE REVIUW AND NO FLAMES.


	8. goodbye for now

CHAPTER 8: GOODBYE FOR NOW

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CL OR KH.

I was messing with keyblade in my room when I heard a knock on the door. I smiled when I saw Ulrich at the door "can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked "um…sure come in." I said as I sat on the bed. Ulrich sighed but found the words he was looking for "Cortney I think I-." but that was all he could say when I felt the shake. "What the heck?!" I said as I fell of the bed "You think it's Vanatis?" Ulrich asked "I hope not." I said "Cortney!" Tricky said as he and the rest of the gang burst through the "should we come back later?" Tricky asked noticing Ulrich in the room. "No your good." I said "well look you need to see this hurry." Tricky said run out the door. I looked Ulrich confused but followed him anyway, we ran outside to see a purple dragon. "Spyro." I said happily as I hugged him "Cortney where have you been I've been worried sick about you." He said "hey don't blame me blame Tricky." I said "oh thanks a lot sis." Tricky said "wait back up first of all who's the old dude." Odd asked earning a slap on the back from Yumi. "Ow, what I say." He moaned "this is Spyro his my elder." I said "yes and it's time to come home you have a new assignment." "But- what about them, I can't leave them not yet." I said "well how's about this, you come home and Tricky stays to keep an eye on things while you're gone and you can come back when you're done how's that?" he asked "ok, but there's something I need to do first." I said as walked up to Ulrich "Ulrich can I talk to you?" I asked he nodded and knelt down to my eye level. I could hear the group gasp as I pulled Ulrich into a kiss "I always thought you were cute." I said before I walked back to the portal. I looked back and winked at the group before walking through the portal back home.

Ulrich's pov

"Hey earth to Ulrich." Tricky said as he waved his paw in face, but I ignored him I couldn't help but think about Cortney and our kiss. "Wow what a woman."

THE END

[A.N] DONE, KNOW I HAVE AN END THEME FOR THE BOOK THAT I PICK MYSELF, BUT I DON'T OWN THE SONG.

THE ADVENTURES OF CORTNEY THE DRAGON BOOK 1 CODE LYOKO END THEME: A WORLD WITH OUT DANGER, FROM: CODE LYOKO. I DON'T OWN THE THEME SONG.

There is a world  
that is virtual and different  
it can be so cold  
makes us stand up for what's right  
our hope through our lives  
if we reset it to the start

(Chorus)  
_Here we are, going far, to save all that we love_  
_If we give all we've got we will make it through_  
_Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today..._  
_Make evil go away!_  
_Code Lyoko: We'll reset it all_  
_Code Lyoko: Be there when you call_  
_Code Lyoko: We will stand real tall_  
_Code Lyoko: Stronger after all_

A world of machines  
it can shadow human nature  
and all that we need  
is the way to find the answer  
and one thing is sure  
you can count on us for good

(Chorus)  
_Here we are, going far, to save all that we love_  
_If we give all we've got we will make it through_  
_Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today..._  
_Make evil go away!_  
_Code Lyoko: We'll reset it all_  
_Code Lyoko: Be there when you call_  
_Code Lyoko: We will stand real tall_  
_Code Lyoko: Stronger after all_

We'll do our best,  
To never let you down  
We're up to the test,  
To turn this world around!

(Chorus)  
_Here we are, going far, to save all that we love_  
_If we give all we've got we will make it through_  
_Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today..._  
_Make evil go away!_  
_Code Lyoko: We'll reset it all_  
_Code Lyoko: Be there when you call_  
_Code Lyoko: We will stand real tall_  
_Code Lyoko: Stronger after all._

[A.N] HOPE YOU INJOYED, THE NEXT ONE IS UP IF YOU WANT TO READ.


End file.
